


The Christmas Thing

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the happiest time of the year so of course Jensen's confused and naturally Jared will make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Thing

"Chris, let me ask you this," Jensen flopped down on his best friend's couch and shifted against the cushion, wishing it was a thousand times more comfortable. And that it smelt less like his friend pre-shower and post-practice. And beer. "Are you getting Sandy a Christmas present?"

A snort left Chris' lips and Jensen wasn't really sure what he was supposed to make of that. Despite his status as a running back - albeit an entirely gay one - Jensen had yet to learn how to decipher any forms of communication that involved grunts, snorts, or spitting of any form. And it was all fairly gross in his opinion. "Dude, I'm not even sure we're really even dating you know? But I don't know, I'll probably buy her something."

The rise of Jensen's eyebrows should be understandable, all things considered, and also? Chris was a bit of an ass. "Chris? You're sleeping with her right? Pretty sure that makes you officially _together_."

"Man, didn't we agree not to talk about sex," Chris' shoulders hunched together over the game controller for his Playstation. "Shut up man, I'm trying to get Kratos through this wicked battle."

The guy on the screen grunted and Jensen's eyes rolled. Naturally his friend would find better communication with a virtual character in a video game. "I should buy Jared a Christmas gift."

"What? You mean you haven't already?" Chris' eyebrows rose swiftly and he literally paused the game to look at Jensen.

It made him feel kind of special even though, you know, Chris was looking at him like he was crazy. "No? I mean, I really want too. I just, that's normal right? I love him, we've been together for three months, a Christmas present’s not going to like, freak him out or anything."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure you could ask him to have your ass babies and he'd not be freaked out," Chris huffed, pushing at Jensen with three fingers square to his shoulder.

"Ass babies? Why do you have to be disgusting? Why can't my best friend be Sandy? Why does Jared get Sandy?" Jensen sighed heavily and flopped back on the couch, draping over the arm. "Seriously Chris, what should I get him?"

"I don't know, sex toys? Nipple clamps, a whip, you could get a tattoo of his name on your ass. Seems like a gay thing to do," Chris turned back to the screen, unpausing the game and continuing play.

Jensen stared up at the ceiling and really, _seriously_ , lamented the fact that Chris was his go-to guy. He really needed a Sandy, like, hardcore. "Did I ever tell you my theory that you were dropped on the head too many times as a child?"

"Did I ever tell you my theory that you were dropped in a whole big bucket of gay the minute you popped out of your Mama?"

To be a good son, Jensen kicked Chris in the arm and laughed. "Don't talk about my Mama like that you dick. You could try to be helpful you know?"

"Yeah but then we wouldn't have anything to talk about and that's just a pity," Chris sighed - like he actually meant it - and shook his head. Jensen could see the flop of slightly wavy hair with each turn of his head.

Smirking slightly, Jensen rolled off the couch, landing on his feet and pushing up. "I'm getting you a curling iron for Christmas."

"I'm getting you a douche," Chris shot back, laughing when Jensen flinched. "You should get Jared a necklace. It can be one of those hearts that break apart. One says butt and the other says buddies."

"I changed my mind, I'm getting your vocal box removed for Christmas," Jensen said over his shoulder as he headed for the door. He kind of liked the necklace idea though. Minus the whole 'butt buddies' thing. He'd have to check into it. Who knew Christmas shopping could be so difficult?

Jensen was supposed to be studying. Finals were next week and his parents had insisted he come home each night after practice and read his books, go over things, whatever. Jensen kind of sucked at studying. Especially when his mind was on his boyfriend who was really too far away for his liking. Glancing over at the clock, Jensen contemplated for just a moment if ten was too late to call before he rolled across his mattress and snatched up his phone. If Jared for some reason happened to be asleep, Jensen could just like, listen to him breathe or something. That might make him sound a bit creepy stalker-ish but well, he liked listening to Jared breathe. It helped him sleep better.

Fortunately - or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it - Jared answered within the middle of the second ring. "I hate studying," Jensen informed with a long drawn out sigh. "Seriously, I can't even process a single more word. My brain is at max capacity Jared. This is it. I'm never going to get any smarter than this. I'm going to be a high school senior for the rest of my life because I can't process the Law of Sines and the Law of Cosines for stupid ass trigonometry."

"I bet money you'll never use trigonometry a single time once school's over." Jared grinned. He'd been staring at his English notes blankly for about fifteen minutes and was contemplating phoning his boyfriend. Jensen made everything better.

"Nope. Not once I'm sure. This is completely useless _and_ I don't get to go over there until Friday. So basically, it makes me hate it even more," Jensen sighed and rolled onto his back, dropping an arm to the side. "I'm really tempted to sneak out."

"Do it." Jared's eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. "My folks are out." He listened for a few moments to Jensen's breathing, "just sayin'." It was actually kind of lonely at his place and, of course, his bed _always_ felt a little too big now that Jensen wasn't in it.

Wetting his lips slowly, Jensen rolled off the side of the bed and crept across his room, pressing his ear to the door. "I don't hear my parents. They've been in their room for almost an hour." Teeth dragging along his lower lip, Jensen eyed his shoes for a moment, then the window. "You think I should? Josh used to sneak out all the time, he taught me how but I never really _have_. Should I?"

"I totally think you should. I mean, once finals start we'll hardly get to see each other - and there's _no one_ here. Do you know what that means?" Jared rolled over onto his back and stretched.

"Jared, darling, there's hardly ever anyone there," he murmured and flinched in case the comment made Jared feel bad. "Sorry. I didn't, um. Okay I'm stopping before I further insert my foot into my mouth. I'm going to sneak out. If you don't hear from me in ten minutes assume that I've been caught and kept as POW, 'kay?" Jensen dropped down onto the bed, already tugging his shoes on.

"Okay, and I can't help it if I like having you here. I get lonely." Jared didn't mean to sound quite as pathetic as he did. "I'll sit outside and wait."

"It's cold you doofus, don't wait outside," Jensen said though it was nothing but fond. He pushed to his feet, grabbing his coat from behind his chair. "Wait inside. In your bed. Preferably naked."

"I'm on it." Jared pushed end on his phone and grinned like an idiot.

Jared tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He glanced at his watch for about the tenth time, Jensen should have arrived and Jared was freezing. Sitting outside in his boxers and t-shirt with his quilt had seemed like a good idea at minute one of Jensen's trip; not so much at minute thirteen. Squinting, Jared peered down the dark driveway. He hadn't wanted to turn the light on in case his neighbors saw him or someone walked by. The last thing he needed was someone thinking he was trying to break into his own house or something.

Something made a shuffling sound and Jared tilted his head to listen. "Jensen?" He whispered and peered down the driveway.

"Jared?" Jensen called back, slowing in his jog. "Dude, what are you doing? I told you to wait inside! It's freezing out here!" As it was he'd nearly run the whole way there, taking all the back alley's he'd learned over the last few months. He didn't want to risk starting up his car especially since the driveway was under his parent’s window. "Aren't you freezing?" He asked, probably unnecessarily and stepped up to Jared, panting softly.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to get lost or something, or think I wasn't here. Which is stupid." Jared's teeth were starting to chatter a little. "Come inside, I'm mostly naked," he added hopefully as he yanked the door open.

"You're mostly naked, outside with a blanket in the middle of the night, in December?" Jensen repeated slowly, trailing Jared inside, securing the lock behind him. "God Jared, you're some wicked kind of crazy you know that?" Jensen chuckled softly, reaching out to slide his hand up Jared's back.

Jared jumped. "Holy shit! You're hands are cold. Come on, let's get under the covers and I'll warm you up." He darted down the stairs knowing that Jensen would follow.

Chuckling softly Jensen raced down after his boyfriend. He felt the sharp prick of excitement at this whole thing, sneaking out of his parent's house, running to Jared’s; it was like some clandestine gay affair or something. "So, you gonna help me take a study break?" He murmured, shrugging out of his coat as they headed into Jared's bedroom.

"Yeah, you're officially on a break now until tomorrow morning. Stay here, will you?" Jared shed his boxers and t-shirt and crawled back onto his bed to spread out the quilt. Sometimes, it was really great having parents who were hardly ever around. Sometimes, it kind of sucked. The problem with dating Jensen was that now Jared knew what it was like to be _with_ him, he felt ten times as lonely when his boyfriend was gone.

"Already taken care of. I snuck down stairs before I left and left a note for my parents so they'd think I went in early for a study session and Chris picked me up." Jensen grinned, kicking his shoes off to the side and pulling his shirt off over his head. "So, as long as you don't mind me borrowing a shirt," he smirked, knowing full well his boyfriend didn't mind that in the slightest. "We should be all good." His fingers slid down to his waistline, popping the button on his jeans, eyes lingering on his boyfriend. " _God_ I like seeing you like that."

"Half frozen and adorable? The shivering blue-lipped thing really works for you huh?" Jared smiled and held the quilt up. "Get in and warm me up. Boyfriend duties." Jared was already starting to feel better now that Jensen was there.

"I thought you were going to be warming me up," Jensen pointed out, shimmying out of his clothing and rushing across the room. He leaped onto the bed, sliding swiftly under the covers and flopping down on Jared. Maybe he was still too cold from his brisk journey but really, Jared wasn't as cold as he'd expected. Or maybe that was just because lying on top of his boyfriend was kind of the best thing ever. Generally anything involving Jared classified as the _best thing ever_. "Question," he grumbled into Jared's neck, arms and legs hooking around him.

Jared wrapped long arms around his boyfriend and held him as close as he could. "Hmm?" This was the best part of having a boyfriend; holding Jensen as close as possible. Nothing was better than having his boyfriend's body pressed up against him, feeling the way that Jensen held tight to him; it just made Jared feel needed and _wanted_.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Jensen felt kind of silly that he had to ask, like he should have just _known_ or produced some epic Christmas present thus cementing the notion of him being the best boyfriend in the universe. Only it totally wasn't that easy and Jensen didn't want to look like an idiot. So it was worth the embarrassment now - even if his face was now plastered into Jared's neck - to spare the embarrassment later over a dumb gift.

"Just you, you're the best Christmas present ever." Jared turned his face toward Jensen and kissed his ear gently. There really wasn't much that he wanted or needed - and the really lame part about it was that Jared wasn't really joking. Jensen was, by far, the best thing in his life; sometimes, it was hard to see beyond that. "Do you want something special?" He slipped his fingers up to Jensen's hair and scratched his nails over his scalp the way he knew his boyfriend liked.

"Oh come on Jared, you have to want something," Jensen pushed up slightly, peering down into his boyfriend's eyes. "It's our first Christmas together! I need to get something for you and I want it to be something you really like or, you know, have at least a minor interest in." Jensen smiled, unable to resist dipping in to brush his lips over Jared's. "A box of candy? A new shirt? A heart necklace that breaks in two and one piece says butt and the other says buddies?"

"That sounds suspiciously like something Chris would suggest. Seriously? I really don't need something to tell me how much you love me. I can tell." Jared got that grin on his face. It was the one that Sandy called his _I gotta boyfriend_ grin. Burying his face in Jensen's neck he sucked on the skin gently, tongue making small circles over the still cool skin.

With a soft moan Jensen shifted down into his boyfriend's body, eyes opening and closing slowly as lust rose up in him. Never took long with Jared. "Was Chris' idea." Jensen mumbled and slid his hand down Jared's side. "I want to get you something," he insisted. Seemed like something he'd have to give up on though, finding out what he wanted exactly, Jensen would just have to be his usually awesome self and figure out the perfect gift on his own. "Jared," he breathed, hips rolling as Jared's lips pulled along his skin.

Jared lapped gently at the slightly salty skin of his boyfriend's neck. "God, I miss you so much when you're not here. Is that lame? That's lame, isn't it?" He murmured softly and nestled closer, Jensen's weight was comforting and his skin was already warm.

"Not lame at all. I miss you, always," Jensen breathed, hand stroking up through Jared's hair. "Dream about you, imagine your taste. Seriously, you totally make it difficult to do anything school related. Always sending me those dirty tweets." Jensen smirked, almost laughing but trailing off when Jared sucked a hard bruise against his skin.

Jared shuddered in the best possible way. He loved the way Jensen was moving ever-so-slightly against him _and_ the fact that he could feel his boyfriend's hard flesh pressed against his hip. "Hey, after finals what you doing for Christmas?" Jared's voice was thick and quiet and he couldn't help rolling his hips up against Jensen's.

"Spending as much time with you as possible," Jensen breathed, teeth scraping along his lower lip. "'Til you're sick of me. Only real plans are extended family thing on Christmas Eve and presents Christmas day. You guys aren't going somewhere right?" Jensen gasped as their cocks momentarily met and brushed, sliding apart, pulse already quickening in his system.

"No, well, yeah," Jared sighed and rolled them onto their sides, it was pretty freaking difficult to actually make sense and answering questions when all he wanted to do was pin him to the bed and..." Jesus, what the hell was the question?"

"You were telling me whether or not you were going anywhere for Christmas?" Jensen offered, slight smirk on his face. He rolled back slightly, give Jared room to breathe. "So, answer first and then..." Jensen reached out, finger trailing down Jared's chest. "Then you can have your wicked way with me."

Frowning slightly, Jared pulled Jensen back up against him again. "Well, Christmas Eve I'm by myself. Mom and Dad are both on call. Christmas morning we have a big breakfast together then they leave for a vacation." Jared was of two minds about the whole thing. He was a bit pissed off that his parents hadn't even considered taking him along, but kind of relieved because even though he had to spend Christmas Day alone - at least he wouldn't be away from Jensen for three weeks.

"What? They're leaving on Christmas Day?" Jensen frowned, shaking his head slowly. Something sparked in his mind but he shelved it for know, promising to give it more consideration later. "Well, I promise we'll see each other loads," Jensen murmured and rolled on top of Jared once more, straddling his waist. "You know what I want?" His fingers slid down Jared's chest, pinching at his nipples, body dropping to slide their lips together.

Jared growled softly and slid a hand under his boyfriend's ass. "To give me an epically, amazingly, awesome blowjob?" Arching his body up slightly Jared spread the fingers on his other hand wide over Jensen's abs. The way the muscles moved, the way Jensen's spine bowed just slightly - _God_ \- he couldn't imagine not feeling this. Sliding his hand further up to Jensen's chest, Jared watched the flush coloring his boyfriend's chest.

"Mm I was going to say I want you to fuck me but come to think of it, yeah, an epically, amazingly, awesome blow job sounds really good." Jensen murmured, eyes fluttering with the pleasure of Jared's hands on him. He could spend _forever_ being touched by his boyfriend, it was always amazing. His lips descended down along Jared's body, sliding open mouthed along the skin, sucking random bruises into random patches until Jared was marked all over. The hot burn of Jared's dick slid across his chest and Jensen moaned, squirming lower, purposefully pressing down into the arousal.

Twisting a little, chasing Jensen's mouth with his body, Jared moaned and arched up off the bed. "Hey, Jensen. Do you ever. You know. Think about being the one who tops?" Jared knew that he loved being the one in control, thrusting down into his boyfriend, feeling the heat and tightness. "Jesus, my mind has gone all over the place just thinking about you." Smiling slightly Jared scraped his nails down Jensen's chest.

Pushing up slightly, Jensen's eyes trailed along Jared's body, settling on his gaze. "I've uh, I've thought about it. Before. Once or twice, or um, something like that. Do you, do that? Think about it I mean." His fingers pressed along Jared's side, across his hipbone, over to his cock. He brushed along the heated flesh, watching it twitch in response to his gentle touch. Jensen ran his thumb along the slit, gathering up the first bead of pre-come, bringing it to his lips to suck slowly.

Sucking in a breath Jared let out a groan. "I. Yeah. Sometimes I think you should get to try. Doesn't matter. _Fuck_ , Jensen-" Slamming his hand down on the top of Jensen's shoulder Jared pushed him to the side and rolled over onto him. "Screw it," he growled. Crushing his mouth against his boyfriend's Jared moaned and slid his tongue forward quickly. Jensen tasted sweet, his tongue moving quickly to meet Jared's.

Whatever Jensen was going to say fluttered away in the wake of Jared's weight pressing down on him. And yeah he wanted to try some time, maybe, one day, but right now his legs were spreading wider and he wrapped them around Jared's body. He moaned into Jared's mouth, arching his body up into his boyfriend's, rolling up for more friction. His hands slapped out around Jared's back, nails digging into the flesh. "Jared," he gasped into his boyfriend's mouth, hands tangling up into his hair. "How, how can I resist you, like this?" He panted softly, nails scraping against Jared's skull.

Humming softly Jared mouthed his way down Jensen's neck then bit hard on the very top of his shoulder. "Glad you can't," he whispered. Jensen shuddered beneath him and Jared smiled then nipped his way down to Jensen's nipple. Sucking hard on the small nub of flesh Jared rocked his hips forward. _Nothing better_. Sliding a hand up under the pillow he pulled out the small bottle of lube. "Want you," he murmured against Jensen's chest as he licked his way across to his boyfriend's other nipple. His lashes fluttered closed and he moaned roughly.

"God, yeah Jared, want you, need you," Jensen curved up into Jared's mouth, sliding against the heat and pleasure of the moment. Being with Jared had taught him that his body could move and bend in ways that he never would have imagined before. That and his desire for his boyfriend was insatiable. The heat of Jared's lips on his skin, the way it made his system crackle and spark, shook Jensen to his core. His hands stroked through Jared's hair, down his back and Jensen moaned loudly. "All I want. Just you, love you."

When Jensen spoke like that, when his voice was deep and raspy with lust. That's when Jared found it so hard to stick with his plans. He might want slow and tender, might want to kiss Jensen everywhere on his body and then that voice, and the lift of his hips, the slide of their cocks and Jared was done-for. Letting himself slide off his boyfriend's body Jared flipped the cap off the lube and slicked his fingers. His lips moved to Jensen's ear, tongue darting out quickly to trace the swirls of flesh. "I'm gonna fuck you," he murmured. He'd never said it that way - and just _saying_ it made sparks of desire skitter across his flesh.

"Oh Jesus," Jensen gasped, completely unprepared for the sharp zing of pleasure down his spine. And, let's face it; there just weren't enough adjectives out there to describe how hot his boyfriend was. Jensen groaned, forcing his brain to stop thinking in terms of English despite him cramming for it earlier. Then Jared's hand was between his legs and he didn't have to force himself to stop thinking. It was just pleasure, intense and burning and Jensen didn't hold the noises back, moaning his boyfriend's name when his finger slid forward. "Fuck Jared, just... _fuck_ I want you so badly it's insane."

Teasing, Jared slid his finger under his boyfriend's balls. His free hand slipped under Jensen's neck and he turned his head so their lips could meet again. As soon as Jensen's tongue touched his lips Jared pushed two fingers firmly against his puckered entrance. Panting, he pushed forward to deepen the kiss as his fingers slide into the tight heat of his boyfriend's ass.

They did this enough there was no longer a burn at being stretched and Jensen simply moaned at being so _full_ , wanting more instantly. His hands curved along Jared's back, feeling the pull of muscles as Jared's fingers worked inside him. Soft pants into Jared's mouth, tongue snaking forward and Jensen writhed almost constantly across the blanket. "You," he gasped into the kiss, a quiet plea for his boyfriend to just _take_ him.

Pulling his fingers free Jared growled again, _God_ , it was scary how much he wanted to be inside Jensen sometimes. Scary - like he should be worried - scary. And he didn't give a shit because _this_ right here - his boyfriend writhing and twisting in pleasure, the way his face was turned slightly toward Jared, _this_ was better than anything else in the world.

Wiping the rest of the lube on his aching flesh Jared kneeled between Jensen's thighs and ran his hands down his muscular legs. Biting hard on his bottom lip he slid his hand behind Jensen's knees and pulled him roughly up onto his thighs. He tilted his head, watching the way Jensen's eyes widened only briefly then settled back into the heavy-lidded look of _want_ that Jared loved so much.

Curling his fingers around his cock he pushed down, sliding the slick heat of it against Jensen's balls before pressing teasingly at his ass. "Shit," he hissed and squeezed his eyes shut to fight off the waves of pleasure that threatened to make him come too soon.

Like this, Jensen had no way to push himself down onto Jared and the torture was right up there with the sheer level of _pleasure_. He gasped, clenching around the head of Jared's cock, pulling him in just barely and clutching at the blankets. It was mind blowing, the slow filling, just the edge of a burn. "Jared," Jensen dragged out his boyfriend's name, forcing his eyes open to stare wide eyed at him, slightly blurry with lust. "Oh fuck, need- _god_ ," he moaned loudly and curled his fingers tight into the blanket.

Holding Jensen's thigh with a tight grip, Jared could feel the way Jensen's body was twisting. _God_ he could watch him like that all night - if it weren't for the fact that the heat of Jensen's body was about the most addictive thing. Letting his head fall back for a moment, Jared moaned out a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Heat was flooding through him, making it hard for him to even breathe. Canting his hips slowly he could feel his rigid flesh slide _so_ slowly, forward, heat and slick engulfing him. "Fuck," he moaned out his hand trembling on Jensen's thigh. "Feels so good..."

Just the slightest huffed laugh of agreement left Jensen's lips, transforming into another moan as Jared slid slowly into him. This was like the best, most dizzying torture he'd ever felt and he released the blankets, curling his fingers around his thighs and digging into the flesh.

"Jared, more, please, _god_ ," he panted the words, finally giving in to the need to clench his eyes shut to ride out the waves of pleasure hitting him hard. Something about this angle was driving Jared down into him in a way he hadn't thought possible, his body tingled and sparked and Jensen felt like the room was giving out under him until he and Jared were just left floating in some perfect little sex bubble.

The sound of their moans, their panting hung in the air between them and Jared stared down at Jensen with a slight smile on his mouth. He'd been fighting the need to thrust forward into his boyfriend, _claim_ him but there was only so much he could take.

Each time Jensen asked for more, Jared's heart beat a little faster. Arching his back, he sucked in a breath and snapped his hips forward. Just like that he was sunk deep into the heat and perfect-fucking-clench of his boyfriend's body. "Jensen-" his breath hitched, muscles in his chest clenching as pleasure tightened its hold on him.

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, holding it as Jared's cock filled him and he drank in the oh-so- _wonderful_ feeling of it all. His lips parted as if to moan but no sound came out, just another breathy inhale as his rocked back as much as he could against his boyfriend. Jensen could stay here forever, savoring it all. Then Jared moved, just slightly, and this angle had him brushing against his prostate. Jensen almost jack knifed off the bed, spun out of control by the touch and he groaned, low and guttural, fingers curving into his thighs and holding tight. "Fuck me," he managed to gasp, voice strangled and low.

"Jesus," Jared hissed and slammed forward. Again and again he rocked into Jensen's ass, feeling his control slip. It was so impossible to _not_ thrust hard and fast. Before he could even suck in another breath Jared could feel heat crawling up his spine and digging hard into him - he just lost it so fast where Jensen was concerned.

Gazing down at his boyfriend, the man he loved, Jared's heart swelled with emotion and he moaned softly slowing his thrusts for a few moments. "You're so gorgeous like this," he murmured. Curling his fingers around Jensen's cock he let his hand glide up and down slowly, matching the rocking of his own hips as he built speed again.

"Gorgeous," Jensen gasped and rocked back to meet each thrust. "Always. Always gorgeous." A brief smirk filtered across Jensen's lips, fluttering away in the wake over another thrust down into his body. Jared's hand on him was _so_ much, almost too much in this case and Jensen felt his orgasm rising up, threatening to overtake in the intensity of the moment. His lips opened and closed several times and Jared drove down hard, slamming into his prostate. Just like that Jensen hit, sparks nearly exploding across his eyes as he felt the sticky heat of his release splash across his chest and his muscles tightened around his boyfriend.

Heaving air into his lungs, Jared watched as Jensen writhed and twitched through his orgasm. His boyfriend's body was alive with motion, flushed, glistening with sweat. Thrusting hard, Jared held there for a few moments and felt that tingling beginning of his release that was the point of no return. Moaning, hand moving up to slide through the come splattered on his boyfriend's belly Jared withdrew and thrust forward again, coming even as he felt Jensen's muscles tighten around him. Curling forward as his muscles clenched Jared held his breath. His cock pulsed, throbbing and slowly draining away the ache.

Letting Jensen's slide down his thighs, Jared fell forward onto his boyfriend. He gasped, the way his cock still twitched was insanely hot - and Jared tried to breathe in between the kisses his pressed against Jensen's mouth.

"You're so fucking hot," Jensen murmured, small laugh falling from his lips. He always had this happen to him, the giddy rush of excitement and _love_. Jared just sparked something in him that was impossible to ignore and Jensen thrived off it. "God I just want to spend forever with you." He loved how that never changed, loved Jared, loved every little moment that could never be _enough_.

Hissing as he shipped his hips and slid free of his boyfriend's body, Jared kissed the corner of Jensen's mouth. "That's the idea right?" It was an almost question in an almost whisper.

"Oh yeah, most definitely the idea." Jensen agreed with a small hum, curling into Jared's body. "We gotta sleep dude, it's almost midnight. We have to be to school by eight. Life is a cruel bitch."

"Such a slave-driver," Jared mumbled.

Yes, the facts stood that Jensen was pretty much the most awesome of all boyfriends in the history of this world and any other worlds. So if there were aliens out there, Jensen still ranked above them as best boyfriend. And to ensure this held true, he stood on Jared's front step and rang the doorbell. A sharp horn cracked the night and Jensen turned, waving his hand at Chris. He didn't want to know what had made the horn go off, if Chris was doing it just because he was an ass like that or if Sandy was some reason behind it. It was better not knowing.

Jensen ran his hand down the crisp button down, smoothing the silky material down because he wanted to look nice. He knew it was going to take Jared a few minutes to get upstairs. Not many people rang the front door bell - Jensen wouldn't even bother if he didn't want to surprise Jared. Plus it was Christmas so he was probably confused. He could hear the lock click moments before the front porch flooded with light from the overhead and Jensen grinned, pulling up the bouquet of tiger lilies and rocking forward on his toes.

Jared's day hadn't been all that great. Breakfast with his folks was good; they actually seemed quite relaxed which was amazing considering they were heading out the door for their vacation that afternoon. Pancakes aside, the rest of Jared's day wasn't really anything out of the ordinary, except that Jensen, Sandy and Chris were all busy doing family stuff so Jared was alone. By five that evening Jared had slipped into his pajama pants and busted out a bag of Cheetos. Nice Christmas dinner.

The sound of the doorbell was about the _last_ thing Jared wanted to hear. After all, it would have to be a completely insane salesperson or a religious freak who went door to door on Christmas Day. Stuffing the bag of Cheetos under his arm Jared fiddled with the lock on the front door and finally managed to yank it open.

Still chewing a mouthful of chips, Jared froze. Jensen was standing there looking - pretty freaking hot - with a bouquet of flowers. Swallowing, Jared took in the silk shirt and dress slacks and pulled the door wider. "Did I just choke on a Cheeto and die and this is actually heaven?"

"If you were in heaven, we'd be having mad crazy wild sex. And you probably wouldn't have Cheeto's. Well, maybe you would." Jensen grinned and looked his boyfriend from head to toe. "Man, okay, come on, we've got places to be and people to see, kind of, so let's get you dressed." Jensen shuffled forward, pushing Jared back into the house, waving behind him at the second honk of the horn. "Go on sexy; we're on a time limit."

"A time limit? Who's honking? What am I getting dressed in?" Jared frowned as he walked backwards across the living room trying to see who was outside. Now that Jensen was a little closer, Jared could smell his cologne and the scent of the flowers and he _had_ to reach out and touch the shirt. "Oh. I like that," he murmured.

Grinning at his boyfriend, Jensen led the way downstairs to Jared's room. "I knew you would. Sandy and Chris are waiting; we've got reservations at The Melting Pot at seven. And your clothes are..." Jensen tugged the closet open, pushing everything to the side and pulling out the outfit he'd picked out with Sandy the week before. He grinned in triumph and held the clothes up. "Right here. Merry Christmas." The smile was probably a bit to pride filled but clearly Jared was shocked which meant he'd been successful in his attempt for surprise.

Jared stood there blinking for a few moments trying to absorb what was going on. Finally he turned to look at the clothes, a really cool looking pale blue button down shirt and black linen slacks. "You did?" He glanced around the room like he was expecting to find some sort of clue as to how they managed to slip all this past him. "How did you get clothes?" Brow furrowed Jared dropped the bag of Cheetos on the floor and stepped closer to pull Jensen into a tight hug. "You're, like, the best boyfriend - I mean _so_ much better than anything else that there's kind of no way to describe it."

Beaming, Jensen nodded and laid the clothes across Jared's bed. "When we went to the movies last week? I let Sandy borrow the key and come in to hide them. I knew you wouldn't look in the back of your closet. Now, get dressed, I'm going to put these in water." Jensen held the flowers up and stepped closed, tugging Jared in to press their lips together. "Mm, cheesy." He grinned, shaking his head as he stepped back.

Laughing happily, Jared tugged his shirt off and wiped the Cheeto crumbs off his face then tossed it in the hamper. While Jensen was getting a vase upstairs, Jared darted into the bathroom and washed his face and tried to comb his hair back off his face a little bit. It was kind of impossible but at least he'd tried. On the way out of the bathroom Jared couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He'd gone from feeling quite miserable about the evening to thinking that he was probably going to have one of those nights he'd remember forever.

By the time Jensen made it back downstairs with the vase Jared was dressed. Running his hands over the cool cotton of the new shirt he smiled. "What do you think?"

Jensen swallowed thickly and eyed Jared from head to toe. "Damn. I'm suddenly a little tempted to forget the reservations and just..." He wet his lips and shook his head, setting the vase on the desk. "Chris knows he's supposed to come and get us after ten minutes if we do show up so I'm keeping my hands to myself. But, later." Jensen grinned and stepped close, hands curling around Jared's hips. "Because I'm staying the night, by the way."

Jared's smile softened and he inclined his head a little, gazing down into Jensen's eyes. "You are? 'Cause that's just about the best Christmas present ever." Kissing his boyfriend gently on the cheek Jared stepped back slightly. "Okay, before I get even mushier, shall we?" Gesturing toward the stairs Jared raised his eyebrows.

"Most definitely," Jensen nodded and linked his fingers through Jared's, dragging him to the stairs. "Where the flowers okay? I know it's totally sappy but I just, wanted to give them too you." He grinned over at Jared as they moved up the steps, Jensen's thumb sliding along Jared's hand.

"I love them, they're my favorite color. Orange. I love orange. I wouldn't wear it or anything so really it's perfect in flowers." Jared grinned and sneaked in a quick kiss as they headed out the door.

They walked hand in hand down the driveway and Jared saw Sandy's head bobbing excitedly in the window of the car. The window rolled down and she whistled at them, then broke into laughter at something Chris said. "That better have been a good thing your man just said," Jared muttered.

A flash went off and when Jared finally managed to blink the white spots away he thought he could mostly make out Sandy's face. "You're so cute together," she squealed. Turning to Chris she smacked him on the arm "aren't they adorable?"

"I wouldn't call it that," Chris grumbled and shook his head but Jensen could see the smile on his face.

"He's not my man," Jensen mumbled, a bit belated and pulled open the back door, gesturing for Jared. "Chris is our driver for the evening, you and I can make out in the backseat on the drive home but not before because I don't want to go into such a fancy restaurant all messed up. Plus my dad said his friend pulled real strings to get us in so yeah, got to respect that." Jensen grinned, leaning against the door.

"Is there steak?" Jared grinned at Jensen as he slid into the back seat. He left his arm along the back of the seat so Jensen had no choice but to settle against him when he climbed in the car.

"It's a fondue place," Jensen explained and draped his arm across Jared's lap. "So yes, steak. And you get it only slightly cooked then you dip it in the hot sauce thing and it cooks it the rest of the way. It's going to be amazing."

"I'm just glad it's finally happening, if I had to listen to Jensen go on about it for another day I think my mind would literally melt," Chris pointed out as the car started off down the road.

"He's awesome." Jared threaded his fingers through Jensen's and kissed his temple. "Sandy, as usual you look gorgeous."

"Aww, thanks Jare." Sandy flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Chris helped me pick it out. Jensen? I don't know why you said Chris didn't like shopping he was quite happy to watch me try on dresses." She grinned and turned toward the back seat to wink.

"That doesn't really surprise me," Jensen pointed out and hooked a leg up over Jared's, unable to resist being as close as possible.

Chris laughed and shook his head, reaching out for Sandy's hand. "You look gorgeous in anything darlin', no lie."

"Aww, aren't they adorable," Jensen grinned, head settling onto Jared's shoulder. His lips brushed up to Jared's ear, pressing a soft kiss just below. "Did I mention how sexy you happen to look in these clothes? Though admittedly better without them."

"Obviously, someone pretty awesome picked them out." Jared slid his hand down Jensen's thigh. It was pretty awesome being dressed up, felt the same as Jensen, felt different enough to feel extra-hot. That was something Jared wasn't gonna try and explain to Jensen though. Grinning he let his head fall back against the seat. " _God_ , you guys I was _so_ miserable at home, and totally wasn't going to say anything."

"We had a hunch," Chris pointed out, glancing over his shoulder. "Jen made us promise not to say anything. Didn't think Sandy would manage keeping it secret."

"It was a close call. She almost spilled everything a few days ago," Jensen laughed softly, still speaking against Jared's neck.

"I resent that. I'm better than all of you at keeping a secret," Sandy pouted at the same time as she tried to fight off a guilty smile.

Jared laughed. "You are _so_ not good at keeping secrets, but that makes you all the more impressive." Jared slid his fingers up into the soft curls at the nape of Jensen's neck.

"See! Jared loves me." Sandy looked smug and started fiddling with Chris's iPod trying to change the song.

"And no one would be foolish to suggest otherwise," Chris shook his head, giving his girlfriend a grin.

"It's going to be an interesting evening," Jensen mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing against his boyfriend.

"This is the best meal I've ever had," Chris groaned, rubbing along his stomach even as he reached out to stab his fork into a piece of cake and dip it into the chocolate sauce.

Jensen couldn't help laughing. They'd already been through the cheese sauce and beef broth, eating a surprising amount of food considering how little the pieces were broken into. "Chris, I'm going to remember this the next time you say something from Burger King was the best thing you ever ate." Jensen shook his head, spearing one of the marshmallows and dipping it in the chocolate. He plopped half into his mouth, grinning over at Jared around the food.

Spearing a piece of strawberry Jared swirled it in the melted chocolate and waited until Jensen swallowed before holding it up to his boyfriend's lips. "Strawberry and marshmallow?" Licking his lips Jared felt the swirl of desire mixing with the sugar rush flooding his body.

"Oh. I gotta watch this." Sandy leaned her elbow on the table and propped her chin on her hand. "Oh boys," she sighed happily.

A small chuckle fell from Jensen's lips as he swallowed the first initial bite of strawberry. He glanced toward Sandy, half smirk curving his mouth up as she continued to watch them with that slightly glazed look she tended to get around them. Because it was Christmas, and he was ridiculously happy here with his favorite people, and Jared and he were sitting pressed thigh to thigh, Jensen couldn't resist kissing him. The moment Jared's hand lowered from his lips he leaned forward, capturing his boyfriend's mouth and sharing the last remaining tastes of fruit and chocolate.

"I think I'm the only straight person here," Chris mumbled, shaking his head slowly.

Jared moaned quietly. The taste of chocolate and strawberry and the amazing hum of happiness from spending the night with his best friends was all catching up with him. Sucking on his boyfriend's bottom lip Jared lapped up the last of the chocolate sauce.

Sandy squeaked and held up her finger to silence Chris until the kiss was finished. "Okay, now. I'm straight. If you're Good, Chrissy I'll give you a demonstration after dinner."

"As long as you promise not to call me Chrissy again, I'm good and will be." Chris nodded; face scrunching up at the name.

Jensen grinned as he settled against Jared's side, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Pretty much the best Christmas ever. Well, almost. I think the perfect thing to top it would probably scar Chris for life. On that note, we should get the bill." Jensen laughed when Chris groaned.

Jensen paid for their dinner with his father's credit card, knowing he'd have to pay him back eventually but it was worth it. Just to see the happy glow on Jared's face as they headed out of the restaurant made Jensen's heart feel warm and happy. They settled back into Chris' car, Jensen sliding up against Jared's side as they headed out of the parking lot.

While Chris and Sandy bickered - quite fondly really - over what music to listen to, Jensen cup Jared's jaw and brought him in for another long kiss. It was even worth it to put up with Chris' teasing because clearly Jensen had a thing for Jared and the back seat. But he already knew that.

Once they were back at Jared's place Jensen grabbed his bag from the trunk as his boyfriend hugged Sandy through the open passenger window. There was a definite bounce to Jared's steps as they headed toward the house and Jensen couldn't help crowding into his space while he unlocked the side door to the basement. "Too bad we couldn't bring some of that chocolate sauce home with us, there are so many things I could do to you with it," he murmured against Jared's neck, pressing soft kisses along the skin.

There were plenty of reasons for Jared to be happy. It was a great night, awesome company, he got to spend time with his boyfriend after thinking that he'd be alone -but this was the best part. Jensen was staying over and Jared was so happy he'd probably explode if his body could actually figure out how to work properly. He was food dopey and on a Jensen and sugar high. A rather bizarre combination all in all.

Finally managing to get the door open Jared stumbled inside, pulling Jensen with him and shoving his boyfriend back against the door as it closed. Pressing his body against Jensen's, Jared moaned softly and brushed their lips together. "I have something for you," he murmured and rolled his hips slightly.

"You mean besides this?" Jensen smirked as his hand shoved down between them and pressed hard into the bulge in Jared's pants. It was probably a pretty crass statement but it was amusing enough to make him chuckle deep and throaty, arousal and heat already sparking up in him. Something about Jared pushing him up against the door like that, _yeah_ it was good.

"Mmm." Jared thrust forward slightly into his boyfriend's hand. "Yeah. No. I mean-" he laughed softly, "I have a gift for you." Stepping back he flipped the lock and threaded his fingers through Jensen's. Tugging gently he headed downstairs to his bedroom. He hopped off the last step and turned around to kiss Jensen quickly, "Come on." Nerves fluttered a little in his stomach.

"Oh? A Christmas gift?" Jensen grinned and followed Jared into his room, squeezing his hand softly. He kicked his shoes off along the wall and dropped his bag there, shrugging out of his coat a moment later. "I'm excited. I can have it now right?"

"I dunno." Jared slipped out of his shoes and hung his jacket on the back of the door. "What's it worth to ya?" Grinning Jared headed over to his bed and sank down on to the edge. Jensen's eyes were sparkling again and Jared wanted to tease him a little because he loved it when Jensen was excited about things. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning - which was oddly appropriate.

"Hmm, awesome blow job? Your willing sex slave for the rest of eternity? Naked pictures?" Jensen grinned and pulled at his shirt until it was untucked, crossing the room and flopping onto the bed and sliding back along the mattress.

Reaching down Jared pulled a wrapped present out from under his bed. "It's kinda not as awesome as what you did, but I hope you like it." Lying down beside his boyfriend he slid the present toward Jensen.

"It's from you, of course it's going to be awesome," Jensen smiled softly and leaned over to press a kiss to Jared's lips before sitting back up and tearing at the wrapping. He felt the familiar grooves of a picture frame and turned it over, eyes widening down at the glass. "Jared," he exhaled slowly, fingers just barely ghosting over the images. It was from their trip to the mall months ago when Jensen had dragged his boyfriend into the photo booth. Only the images were larger and spread out and in the corner of the matte Jensen could see the shape of a heart. His own heart quickened at the date inscribed there and his eyes lifted toward his boyfriend. "Our anniversary?" He asked softly, wide grin spreading across his lips. "I love it. Seriously, it's amazing."

Jared shrugged a shoulder and smiled shyly. "Yeah, I - well - it seems like a date we should remember for the rest of our lives. You know?" It was the day that Jared's life changed completely. If Jensen hadn't been late for class that day - they might never have gotten together and that was something that Jared didn't even want to imagine. Curling his fingers over Jensen's wrist he squeezed gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jensen murmured, rolling over to carefully set the frame on the ground before flopping back over Jared. "This is a great Christmas. Like, the best." Jensen sighed happily and spread kisses along Jared's lips, over his jaw and down his neck.

Leaning into the kisses, Jared shifted closer and slid his arm over Jensen's waist. "This was perfect. Jensen, I don't wanna wreck everything by getting all serious but. My folks - I mean - I love them and it's okay that they go away a lot but now when I'm alone it's harder. 'Cause I know I'm not with you, crazy huh?" His lips brushed Jensen's cheek and he rubbed the tips of their noses together. "So - this was. The fact that you did this. It's just so many kinds of awesome I don't even know..."

"Hey," Jensen pressed his palm flat over Jared's heart. "There was no _way_ I was going to let you spend this night alone. That's my duty now, you know, to fill the voids and stuff. I can totally do that." He grinned down at his boyfriend, lips brushing together once more. "I'm always going to be here for you now."

One of the problems with loving Jensen was that Jared couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else. They'd had people tell them that things would change, they'd get older and try other things - but Jared just didn't believe it. He knew that Jensen would be his _always_ , not matter what anyone said. He could feel it inside. Sliding his arms around Jensen, Jared rolled over onto his boyfriend. "So - I have this Christmas tradition..." Teasing Jensen's neck with the tip of his tongue he grinned.

"Do you now?" Jensen murmured, hands sliding up through Jared's hair, down across his back, pulling at the soft silky feel of his shirt. "And what might that be?"

"Yeah, I get to kiss all of my boyfriend. Every. Single, Inch." Jared kissed Jensen's cheek and down to his lips then back along his jaw. "Might get distracted along the way though," he mumbled as he nosed into the collar of Jensen's shirt.

"Mm well, if it's tradition," Jensen breathed, head falling back to press into the pillow. "I'll try to keep my begging to a minimum, honest, and you just... kiss away." Jensen's heels slid along the blanket, getting himself even more comfortable. "Love you," he whispered, feeling the swell of that, pulsing and warm through his system. Jared made him feel like the most amazing thing in the universe and he always would. Jensen couldn't help smiling.


End file.
